<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equal Attraction by msmadeline_clancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927553">Equal Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy'>msmadeline_clancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Client List (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Marriage, F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, growing back together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to season two episode ten "What Part of No"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Parks/Riley Parks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equal Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>A/N: This is a little short and a bit out of my comfort zone I guess, but I hope you all enjoy this. I've been watching The Client List lately and this came to mind xx Mariah</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p>Riley had gone to bed nearly two hours beforehand and still hadn't fallen asleep. She tossed and turned, and finally, after hearing the football game playing in the living room she sat up. Kyle was most-likely watching an old game and it wasn't even all that loud, but it kept her up.</p><p>She moved out of bed and grabbed the empty cup beside her bed as she left the room. The air-conditioning blew the hem of the old t-shirt she'd worn to bed up and she felt Kyle's eyes on her as she walked past him, and for once, it felt nice to feel his eyes on her. Just like it had felt good to kiss him again.</p><p>Over the past few weeks since Kyle had been back she had felt every feeling for him rushing back, and it was one of the many reasons she had ended things with Evan.</p><p>There had been too much guilt there for anything real to blossom. Let alone the rage she felt when Kyle had left her, but that had almost smoothed over by now. While she could never truly forgive him for leaving her high and dry for a whole year, she could move past it with all the bad decisions she had made as well lately.</p><p>Kyle had been trying his best since he had gotten out of jail, and seeing him staying on the couch tonight proved that. He hadn't asked for more like he might've beforehand and took what little she was willing to give him.</p><p>He hadn't even looked up at her as she made her way from the kitchen and sat beside him. "What game is this?" She asked.</p><p>"UT versus A&amp;M," Kyle answered, glancing over at her. "Don't you have an early morning?"</p><p>"No. One of the girls at the spa is opening for me," she replied, taking a drink of her water before she set it down. "Do you mind if I watch a little? I can't sleep."</p><p>"Something on your mind?" He asked, pausing the game.</p><p>The Kyle she knew before would have never done that.</p><p>She sighed and turned toward him. "Yeah, Lacey," she said. "I feel like it's my fault. It was my house that man broke into."</p><p>"Riley, it could have been anyone. Like I said before, it could have been Vandermeyer," Kyle said.</p><p>"Neither of us should be blaming ourselves, but here we are," she sighed, leaning back into the couch.</p><p>There was a pregnant pause between them then and Kyle hit play on the game again. Before long he had leaned into his embrace and he put his arm around her.</p><p>"Is this okay?" He asked.</p><p>She smiled up at him. "It feels like normal," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. "Is this okay with you?"</p><p>"To be snuggled up with the love of my life? Always," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>